


2 (Hidegek a kezeid)

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Big hugs NikaAnuk!, M/M, Nagy ölelés NikaAnuk!, Rövid, Short, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: "A 2005-ben kijött Büszkeség és balítélet film egyik betétdala, a "Your hands are cold" (vagyis: hidegek a kezeid) megihletett, innen jött az ötlet. Ezek random kis egypercesek lesznek, random shippekkel.", írja az eredeti író, NikaAnuk...





	2 (Hidegek a kezeid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * A translation of [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460545) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



> ... aki egész szívemmel ölelek, csóklok és puszilok!  
> Dear NikaAnuk, you are still the best, love you with all of my heart! And look what I've done! I told you I'M gonna translate, it just took a little time. And there's more coming if you would like to! ;) You are the best! <3  
> Kedves mindenki! Mivel még nem ismerjük egymást, bemutatkoznék. Akinek nincs kedve a kimondhatatlanul hosszú felhasználónevemet olvasgatnia, az hívjon csak Secrecy-nek ;)  
> Elhivatott fordító vagyok. Szerintem siralmas, hogy mindenki inkább angolul tanul meg, mintsem hogy arra növesszen egy kis ígényt a fejébe (a sok haj helyett) hogy a saját anyanyelvén olvasson. A magyar nyelvet ugyanúgy meg kell tartani a használatban, mint bármelyik másikat, ezért szeretném, ha anyanyelvünk visszatérne a hétköznapi használatba... még mielőtt kimenne a divatból, amivel lehet, hogy amúgy már elkéstem, de sebaj...  
> Éppen ezért itt is elmondom (de az Biomban többet találtok), csak írjtok, kommentben, vagy adjátok meg kommentben az e-maileteket, és fordítok, amit szeretnétek. Komolyan, akármit! ;)  
> Jó étvágyat a ki falatkához!

Tél volt, egy hideg nap december közepén, és Charles az ablakon keresztül kémlelt kifelé a tolószékéből. A gyerekek a hóban játszottak – Charles hallotta a kiáltozást és a nevetést. A diákjaira nézve Xavier tudta, hogy itt van a helye. Itt, a hűvös, csendes szobában, az ablak mögé bújva. Mindössze harminc volt, de Erik nélkül máris hatvannak érezte magát. Már három év telt el, de még mindig nem tudta elfelejteni barátját. Minden egyes adandó alkalommal a barátjára gondolt mikor a barátjára nézett. Látta azokat, akiken Erik olyan könnyen segített. Mindig volt benne valami, ami azonnal közelebb hozta őt a problémás diákokhoz, közelebb, mint bárki mást. De többé már nem volt Erik, csak a tolószéke, és Charles, egyedül a gondolataival.  
Hallotta az ajtót kinyílni, és Ororo lép be a szobába.  
\- Professzor. Szeretne velünk enni?  
Megrázza a fejét, hogy kirázza a fejéből az emlékeket.  
\- Nem, kedves, köszönöm.  
A lány közelebb jött hozzá egy takaróval, amit amint odaért hozzá finoman ráterítetti, majd megérintetti a kezét.  
\- Hideg a keze, uram – mondja a lány magyarázatként.  
Charles csak bólint. Ez igaz volt. A tolószék – Charles külön kérésére – fémből készült, így a nyitott balkanál ülni egy könnyen hűlő fémszékben valóban megtette a hatását: a kezei és a fülkagylói már valóban alaposan kihűltek.  
Egy apró mosollyal ajándékozta meg a lányt.  
\- Köszönöm. Menj csak, majd megyek később enni, oké?  
Ororo beharapta az ajkát, de bólintott és elhagyta a szobát, így hát a másik zavartalanul nézhetett ki ismét az ablakon. De ezúttal nem a diákjait nézte. Átnézett felettük, egyenesen a fákra. Egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy Erik ott van, őrá várva, hogy az erejét használja, hogy Charlest magához hozza… De persze, egyedül volt.

**Author's Note:**

> Szóval, remélem, tetszett! :D  
> Ha igen, akkor kérlek, nyomjatok egy Szívet és/vagy kommenteljetek, és ha nem, akkor is írjatok kérlek! Az értelmes, építő jellegű kirtikának mindig örülök! :)  
> legyen további szép napja midnekinek! :D  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
